<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lunatic Luna 错乱之月 by JHelium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161558">Lunatic Luna 错乱之月</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium'>JHelium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>葛温德林有两枚化生戒指，他将其中一枚送给了他的女骑士。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Original Female Character, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lunatic Luna 错乱之月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>摸个鱼，两个在性别认知上有点小问题的可怜家伙。私设化生戒指可以改变声音和第二性征。画风照例很神经</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今夜有好月亮，结了冰碴的夜风被照得白亮，从高窗闯进来，鼓起一帘帘飘摇起舞的白纱。她站在一面瘦长的落地穿衣镜前，低着头，将戒指推上指根。笼在银环上的烛光是一层好动的薄金，善变莫测地四处流淌，下一刻忽地在藤蔓纹弧面上滑坠下去，成功逃逸，躲进月光鞭长莫及的阴影中。活泛的光线造出幻觉，使她疑心它要活过来，如一条从冬眠中苏醒的蛇。它会嘶嘶地吐着银做的信子，把獠牙刺进她的指骨，死死咬住，让她再也拿不下来。她不怕蛇。</p><p> </p><p>葛温德林一动不动地立在她身后，没戴黄金王冠，挺着纤瘦的背。如同他的寝室里的一切物什，镜面干净得没有生气，倒映出一个沉默的白衣幽灵。他的骨架是铁水浇铸出的端庄优雅，是他永世的囚牢。就这一手指上的束缚而言，葛温的次子不曾做过选择：在他对自己的命运一无所知的懵懂幼年，是由别人为他戴上化生戒指，教导他如何像一个淑女一样行住坐卧。你要矜持但不可矜骄，要冷淡但不可冷酷；你要美丽但不可美艳，你要强势但不可强横。你要引人爱你，跪伏在你脚边，吻你的裙摆，快乐地为你赴死，但你绝不可去爱人。你要学着去做一个女人，但绝不可忘记你是王的儿子。他从接受王冠的那一刻起便被禁锢了，年复一年地在这绝美的牢笼中漠然地受刑，连怎样挣扎都忘记，也将被禁锢到死。她用戴着戒指的手摸了摸胸口。那里变平了。</p><p> </p><p>暗月之神褪去手套的手从她背后绕过来，他半环着她，摸索着，慢慢地一根根解开她内衫前襟的系带。他挨得那样近，她的脊背烧得一阵热一阵冷。葛温德林的手按在她变得平坦紧实的胸膛上，冰得发烫，又柔若无骨，宛如丝绸。他抚摸她被化生戒指改造的身体，为生育储蓄的脂肪变成坚实的肌肉，浑身的骨骼也被拓宽，多了钢铁的意味，野心勃勃地支着这具变得坚硬的身体，似乎在急切地等待去用这虚幻的力量去征服什么人。她心中忐忑：殿下会觉得这样的我丑陋吗？他在想些什么？他期待我做些什么？而葛温德林一句话也不说，连可供猜测的表情也没有，只是来来回回地勾勒她新获得的喉结。那块地方有棱有角地凸起来，像一枚桃核卡在喉咙，吐不出也咽不下。</p><p> </p><p>她下意识地吞咽津液，喊了声殿下，惊觉自己连声音都变得低沉沙哑。镜子里的人熟悉且陌生，眉毛更浓，嘴唇更薄，面孔上的柔软消退，颧骨与眉骨如海潮退去后的礁石般上浮，在脸上拼出年轻男人的特征。更凸显的骨节，更高挑的身量，更健壮的体格——在热爱做梦的少女时代，她多少次幻想过能拥有的一切。你是一个女骑士，拿起长剑你要比男人更凶悍勇猛，脱下盔甲你要比女人更温顺知礼，否则你就是一个失败品，一个越俎代庖好高骛远的肤浅雌性，活该为自己的贪婪付出被族群疏远的代价。但就算你做到了你也仍是支离破碎的，你永远成不了淑女们追捧的真正的男人，也做不了丈夫们想要的纯粹的女人。就是这样，她无处可抱怨，世上只有不公和死亡永恒不朽。</p><p> </p><p>到底还是有些东西保持原样，比如镜中的那双眼睛，她的眼睛，说不好是男人的还是女人的，总之总在茫然地期待着些什么，局促地克制着些什么，在葛温德林平静地看过来时不甚熟练地闪躲。从那儿，她认得出自己。那双纤细美妙的手掌停在她的小腹上，冻着她不想要的子宫。空气中悬着充满渴望的粗重呼吸声，过了好一会儿，她才发现那来自于她自己，不由打了个冷颤。</p><p> </p><p>像两条谨慎潜行的蛇，葛温德林的手臂慢慢地一寸一寸环紧她的腰，最终在她的腹前扣上。她感觉到了，那白绸衣裙，那金饰，那温软的脸颊和一个年轻男人不该拥有的柔软胸脯，是抛开了神的威仪的葛温德林抱住了她，垂下了那高傲的头颅。一具介乎女孩与女人之间的青涩躯体紧紧地贴附在她的脊背上，一分一厘地索取依靠，姿态卑微得引人心生爱怜。这样的他仿佛当真是个少女，柔弱的，可怜可爱的，眷恋着情人的体温，精巧的胸腔中积了些无伤大雅的忧伤心事。她羞愧难当又头晕目眩：谁能拒绝他？谁能不去爱他？似海啸般爆发的奇异柔情疯狂地撞击她的颅骨，催促她去拥抱他，像她曾经为自己模糊地描绘出的男性形象那样用力地爱他，为他献上一切，让他软倒在她身上，微微隆起的胸脯起起伏伏，用缀着寒露的声音一遍遍唤她的名字。她为自己畸形出格的欲望愧疚到要呕吐，脖颈僵硬，不敢扭头，也不敢看镜子，怕撞进葛温德林的眼睛，为这渎神的罪孽敲下最终的审判锤。</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>很奇怪，对吗？</b></strong>他抱紧她，低声喃喃。<strong><b>我从有记忆起就是这样生活的。即便现在摘下戒指，大约也不会有任何改变。太晚了。我已经回不到任何一边了。</b></strong></p><p> </p><p>女骑士侧头，温柔而笨拙地解开主人放在她腰间的手，送到唇边吻了又吻，一个个冰一样冷的指尖在她嘴唇上划过去。<strong><b>您不用回到任何一边。</b></strong>放肆的语句以男人的声音不受控制地冲出来。<strong><b>您是独一无二的，哪一边都不配拥有您。</b></strong></p><p> </p><p>毫无疑问，葛温德林苍白的笑容中的寓意是怜悯。但是怜悯的究竟是她，还是他自己，她说不上来。</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>错了。</b></strong>他轻巧地把手从她手中抽出来，它冰冷依旧，没有沾上半点她的温度。<strong><b>是哪一边都容不下我。</b></strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>